The present invention relates in general to gaskets and gasket manufacturing processes and in particular to an improved gasket having multiple regions of different densities and thicknesses and a method for manufacturing same.
Gaskets are often utilized as a seal between mating mechanical components in order to prevent fluid leaks therebetween. One common application for such gaskets is within an internal combustion engine for a vehicle. Carburetors, manifolds, and cylinder heads are but a few of the components which are sealingly secured to an engine block within such internal combustion engines by means of gaskets. In order to function reliably in the environment of an internal combustion engine, the gaskets must be resistant to wear resulting from corrosion, heat, and mechanical stress. In some instances, the gaskets are formed having a metallic core in order to increase their strength. In other instances, the gaskets are formed from materials which are highly compressed in certain regions in order to increase the density, and consequently the rigidity and durability, thereof. In still other instances, the gaskets are formed having varying thicknesses in certain regions, depending upon the nature of the seal required to be effected in those regions. It is known to form a gasket having distinct regions which vary from one another in both density and thickness. However, in the past, it has been difficult and expensive to form such gaskets. Since gaskets are relatively inexpensive products, there is a continuing need for improving the manufacturing processes thereof so as to reduce costs. Such need is amplified concerning gaskets having multiple densities and thicknesses, wherein complex patterns of formation may be required.